creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue
One month ago, I was riding in a car with my dad and his girlfriend to go look at a house for her. It was a house on the outskirts of the town I live in, right next to my aunts, which is nice because we usually don't go out to visit her too often, but that's off subject. Once we got there, we saw that the place was swamped with weeds. We could barely even wade our way to the house. You could easily tell no one was living there. Anyway, once we did get to the building, I noticed one thing about the inside of it... Almost everything inside was a baby blue color. I found this extremely odd, but neither my dad or his girlfriend seemed to notice. Whatever, I thought, as we went to look at the back. I barely even paid attention to the house as we were pulling in to the driveway, but now that I finally got a good look at it, I saw that the brick outside was the same baby blue. I figured the person who lived there must've loved the hell outta blue, and chuckled under my breath at the thought. My dad gave me a funny look, but didn't question. As we got around back, I figured my thoughts were true as the window sills were blue, of the same shade. I laughed audibly, and now my father and his "GF" gave me funny looks. I shrugged and they looked away, slowly with a weird expression on their faces. After examining the back yard a bit more, I saw a concrete platform in the midst of all the weeds and grass. I proceeded to climb up onto the platform, and it seemed stable enough. But as I walked towards the center, the concrete gave out and I fell about six feet. "Damnit!" I yelled, as I fell and hit the ground harshly. It felt like I had fallen onto more concrete, So I got up and shook of all the dust, and took a good look around the spot where I fell. What I saw was what I feel the beginning of what's plaguing me to this day. It was just a room of that same damn blue with a door, colored the same... I was stricken with fear as I also noticed a dark brownish-red stain right where I had fallen. I screamed, "Dad!" and he came within ten seconds. He said, "What the hell were you doing, son?" I told him what had happened, and with that he said, "C'mon, grab my hand." He hauled me up and we were out of there within the minute. Now, I remember, we were on the way to my uncle's house. The ride seemed to last forever as I thought about what the room was, what it was used for... Before I realised what was going on, We had arrived at the house. I noticed something that made me about puke. The house, that was once a vanilla-ice-cream-white is now a baby blue color. I thought it was a huge coincidence at the time, so I tried to ignore it and walked up the house with my dad and his girlfriend. My uncle met us at the door and opened it up for us. After we all shared our greetings and such, I asked: "Hey Uncle Tim, when did you paint your house this weird baby blue?" He gave me the weirdest expression I've ever seen on his face and asked what the hell I was talking about. My dad told him to watch his language, as we're a Christian family, although I'm thinking about going atheist. Again, off subject. Anyway, I continued and said, "Your house, it's baby blue. When did you paint it?" He took me outside to look at the house, and sure enough, it was the same ugly blue. At least that's how I saw it. But he said, "Look. White. Now what were you saying?" I figured he was just fucking with me, so I just chuckled and moved back towards the house. I guess he figured I was the one being a joker, as he laughed as well and followed me into the house. The rest of the night was normal, albeit a couple of other things that I've seen before that were a different color are now blue. Now, I thought, I was just seeing things because of what happened earlier, so I kept everything to myself. After the visit, we were on our way home, and I was thanking whatever god was up there because I was tired as hell. Once we got home, my dad kissed his girlfriend goodnight and she was on her way, as it was her car we were riding in. As I entered my room, I saw that parts of my bed were that same fucking blue. But I ignored it as I did earlier and went to bed. That night I experienced a dream that was the first of many dreams like it. All it was me falling into that room again and looking to the door, and in the dream, that door opened, revealing an extremely bright light that prevented you from seeing inside of it. With that is a man standing in the doorframe, but you can only see his outline. The scariest thing about it was the stain that was on the floor brightened as the door opened. And that's about it. When I woke up, something seemed different... "Fuck," I said audibly when I looked up at my bed. The whole damn thing was blue. And now that I look up farther, so are my walls. It instantly gave me a headache. What even worsened that headache was the thought that what I'm seeing might not be just me. "What if it's something more?" I ask myself in my head. I try to think about something else as I slip my clothes on for the day. At first, the changes in color were small. As the weeks passed, ten or twelve things each day turned into that ugly fucking blue. And the things that changed weren't individual things, it was everything of that type. For example, around five days after falling into that room, I went to school and saw that a random desk outside of a classroom was blue. "Okay," I thought, "Now that desk that was already disgusting is now blue. Great." But as I got to my classroom, I almost threw up on the spot I stood. Every desk in the room was blue. All twenty-some. I thought I was getting used to things changing to blue, or at least as used to it as I could be in this situation, but this took it to a new level. As I realized that things don't change color individually, I saw that the teacher's hands were blue. Just her hands. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, so I couldn't tell how far up it went. But the thought of skin now changing to blue... It freaked the fuck outta me. Where and when would this stop? It was at that point I though of how I MUST be going insane. After the school day was over, I went out to the parking lot and what did I see? Every mother fucking car is blue. Same as the busses. I tried as hard as I could not to think about it and got in my sister's car to go home. As we pulled into the garage, I got out as the car was moving and ran up to my room. I heard my sister scream "What the fuck?" as I run up the stairs but I ignored it. When I got there, I threw off my bookbag and sat on my bed, already shedding tears. I was as happy as I could be at the moment that my sister didn't come into my room to see what was going on. About a week ago, the shit really hit the fan. Now almost everything is blue, including people. Everything except electronics, white things and black things are blue, no racial pun intended. People in pictures on the internet aren't blue though, so I can still see what their skin looks like to everyone else. You can't comprehend how tiring everything being blue gets... I have a constant headache from it, and I can barely find the pain reliever in my medicine cabinet. Oh, I forgot to mention the dreams. Just a few days ago, the stain on the floor started to gush blood when the door opened and the outline of the man got clearer, revealing how muscular he is. Far more muscular than any man I've ever seen. The same night that the stain started gushing blood, he started walking towards me, in the most awkward yet intimidating way.... And last night, I saw him. If you've ever seen Brick from Borderlands. You can probably get a semi-clear picture of him, as he looks almost the same, except... Well, his skin's blue. So here I am, sitting here at 1:15, telling you what happened, and I warn you, If you ever hear of an abandoned house in Weirton, West Virginia on sale for $20,000, NEVER go to look at it. I'm not ready to see what the man in the dream does tonight, and I'm not ready for even more things to be fucking blue, so I'll just take this blue bullet, load it into this blue magazine, and slide it into this blue gun... And anyone reading this knows what happens next. Goodbye. Category:Weird Category:Mental Illness